Paul Finally Meets His Match
by ninjagurlll
Summary: Bella returns home to La Push after four years away. What happens when Bella meets the school bully who involuntarily pushes all her buttons? What happens when Paul meets the new girl he can't push around like every one else? Will fighting the imprint bring them closer together or further apart? Will Paul bring out a side to Bella she didn't even realize was possible?
1. Chapter 1: Bella Returns Home

**Hey guys this is my first go at writing a fanfic so have a read see what you think.**

I cannot believe this. Finally setting foot back on the Quileute reservation seems like a dream come true – after all four years away from this little gem of paradise is four years too many. Okay so maybe to most people the res' isn't paradise but it is my little heaven on earth with its beautiful beaches, thick lush forests and the cutest traditional little houses. Besides it's my home and full of the some of the most wonderful people I have ever met – not all of them by any means but my friends and family are simply inspirational and I wouldn't be the person I am without them.

So why did I ever leave? Well after being born and brought up here for 13 long years it broke my heart when my parents split a month after their 20th wedding anniversary not 2 weeks later I walked through my new home in sunny Florida. It wasn't because I couldn't stand it on the res' or I loved her more – quite the opposite actually she simply needed me more. My father – Chief of Police Charlie Swan – had all his colleagues and friends here; where as my mother never felt as she fit in here. On top of this as a permanent house wife she never really had the chance to 'mingle' with other people. You see my mother Renee is still a teenager at heart so is just too childish to hold down a job. I firmly believe she will never grow up and occasionally I believe I was born middle aged to make up for it. So, four years ago on this very day I left with my mother to Florida and even after all this time I still haven't managed to add a hint of colour to my boarder line albino complexion. I only managed to keep in touch with my very best friend down at the res' and couldn't wait to be reunited with the lopsided grin - trademark of the one and only Jacob Black.

Despite hating myself for saying it I can't wait until I get back into the regular routine of school starting on Monday. I have the entire week end to hang out with Jake and my dad before officially becoming the new kid in school again on Monday… oh the joys… hopefully I wouldn't be quite the outcast I seemed to be in Florida even though my complexion is even more noticeable in a school full of overly tanned Indians. I was pulled out of my musings by my dad's voice ringing in my ears

"Bells… Bells… hey kiddo where've you been la la land…" Damn I forgot we were still in the car together.

"Yeah sorry dad… I'm just really glad to be back".

"I know it's great to have you back Bells" came his reply. Neither myself nor my dad were great talkers and we soon fell into a comfortable silence.

Let me tell you there are very few times when being the daughter of the police chief is enjoyable. Riding around in the cruiser in a small town is definitely not one of the highlights – everyone stares at you as if you're some sort of exhibit when in reality you're just going for a ride with your dad. Eventually the torture ended as we pulled up in front of a familiar yellow house with an apple tree out front. As I took my first steps back on Quileute soil something in my universe seemed to just click back into place. I took a deep breath. This was home. I ran straight up the stairs into my room - only managing to trip three times on the way - which looked almost identical to how I left. Pale blue walls, a single bed with a purple comforter, a small desk with a computer and a large book shelf filled with all the books I left and more. I breathed in the familiar scent. I turned around and hugged a surprised looking Charlie before he started to ramble

"Do you like the bed clothes, I had the women in the store pick them out, we can change them if you'd like…"

"Its great dad thanks"

"Well then I'll leave you to unpack". That one of the great things about Charlie he doesn't hover. After I had unpacked we settled down in front of the TV watching the Dodgers play the Athletics at baseball with a large pepperoni takeout pizza between us when Charlie said my least favourite phrase ever "I've got a surprise for you Bells".


	2. Chapter 2: Suprises

**Disclaimer - Twilight isn't mine but this plot line is.**

**Just to say thank you to everyone who read my story - here goes chapter 2.**

**BPOV**

Great. Absolutely fecking great. I hate surprises. Everyone knows that. I know you're probably thinking that I'm some ungrateful little sod who is trying to get attention but I honestly just hate surprises. They never ever go right for me. For example when I was 10 my parents planned a surprise party for me in our back garden here in la push. I was so scared when they all jumped out yelling surprise that I fainted and fell awkwardly, breaking my arm and dislocating my shoulder. More recently just last week my mother tried to surprise me by cooking a special dinner. I got food poisoning from it. As I said they just never end well but after just moving back here and looking at the impish little grin on Charlie's face I just couldn't say no. I begrudgingly dragged myself out of the comfy armchair to follow Charlie outside into the darkness of the night. There grinning like idiots were Jake and billy in the flesh. I squealed, I know shocking right, and ran straight up into Jake's arms, then into Billy's. After a few minutes of conversation I hugged my dad and said

"This is the best surprise I have ever had. Thanks so much" his reply shocked me however.

"We haven't gotten to your surprise yet… Jake do you want to bring it round". Oh no my time has come. I positioned myself on the grass and braced myself just in case. I was assaulted by memories of not so happy surprises. Not a moment later Jake came around in the most beautiful car I have ever seen. It was a dark blue with a white roof and wing mirrors.

"It's for you Bells" I heard my dad murmured embarrassed, he cheeks tinged pink. "It belonged to a friend of Harry Clearwater – remember him - but he fell down three flights of stairs and is paralyzed so I got it for a bargain and Jakey here fixed it up for you" he rambled on. I fell in love with my new car there and then. Jake hopped out and started babbling on about some car nonsense that I wouldn't have understood even if I was listening. I couldn't stop staring. I was brought out of my musings by Jake whispering in my ear

"It's a Subaru BRZ… you can take it for a spin if you'd like?" I squealed again, honestly what's wrong with me. Jake tossed me the keys and being the klutz I was they bounced off the side of my head causing laughter from the three males around me. I not so gracefully jumped into this beautiful car and sped off with Jake in the passenger seat. We made the lap around La Push in record time and returned to find the Dads in front of – you guessed – another baseball game. I launched myself into Charlie's lap and hugged him half to death while he rubbed my back and whispered

"Welcome home baby girl"

The following weekend was one of the best of my experiences. Jake calmed my fears of starting a new school and I fell back into the similar routine of banter between the two of us. We even managed to head down to First Beach – the most beautiful place on earth with the white sand and crystal blue waves - and had an amazing afternoon just chilling with my best friend ever. But all too soon it was Monday. Jake offered me a lift in his Rabbit but I declined preferring to drive my hot new car.

I pulled into the school car park half an hour early, found a spot and turned up my iPod deciding to wait for Jake before I emerged from my car into the cruel world that was high school. I completely lost myself in the greatest playlist ever. You see I'm a sucker when it comes to music. I love all of it from the cheesy pop music to rap to jazz and classical. I don't have a favorite but as I was fully immersed in gangsta's paradise by Coolio I didn't notice Jake trying to get my attention until he knocked on my window scaring me half to death. I jumped out of the car and fell, due to my clumsiness, into Jake's arms causing a chorus of laughter from the group of people he had brought along with him. Of course I flushed beat red apologized profusely to Jake then proceeded to hide behind him due to my inability to act normally in social situations. Jake just laughed at me and reintroduced me to Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil. We used to be really close before I moved and we soon fell into the easy conversation and I was glad to have my old friends back by my side just in case. Leah even offered to take me to reception to get my schedule and map, which I was exceedingly grateful for as I knew I would get lost. We had a nice girl talk and she even offered to have a sleep over this Saturday. Now this was the Leah I know and loved.

"Ooooh Bella we have maths together after lunch today" she gushed excitedly. She even took me to my first class, music. I loved music with all my heart and this was definitely the best way to start off a Monday morning. Mr Largo pulled me up in front of the class and asked me to sing a solo. I of course blushed a deep scarlet. However the second I started strumming the very familiar chords to 'I'm on top of the world' by Imagine Dragons all my fears left my body completely. I started to sing along.

"#I've had the highest mountains,

I've had the deepest rivers,

You can have it all but life keeps movin',

I take it in but don't look down,

'cause I'm on top of the word ay,

'cause I'm on top of the word ay,

Waitin' on this for a while now,

Playing my dues to the dirt,

I've been waitin' to smile ay,

Been holdin' it in for a while ay,

Take me with you if I can,

Been dreaming of this since a child,

'cause I'm on top of the word#"

I strummed off and the room erupted into a chorus of applause cheers and cat calls. I'm gonna love it here I thought. I walked out of music on top of a cloud after performing and making a new friend in Kim Connwelle a quiet girl who shares my passion for music. I think we will be great friends in the near future. I was completely in my own world that I didn't notice that straight in front of me there was a mammoth of a boy/man and of course walked straight into him dropping my books then blushing seven shades of pink.

"Oh god I'm sorry I didn't see you there" (ironic huh he is huge). Sensing my discomfort an evil smirk made its way onto his face as he proclaimed very loudly

"Oi, watch where you're going or can the white girl not take her mind off her Starbucks she dearly misses" there were a few hushed laughs at this but this guy was seriously annoying and bitchy. I tried to squeeze past him but he blocked me off saying "I believe that deserved an apology" in a sarcastic know it all tone. I don't understand but something in my resolve just snapped. I spat out at him

"Not likely jackass" and pushed past him walking into Spanish extremely pissed off and late.

**PPOV**

How much nerve does that little white bitch have? What have I ever done to her? I got so angry I felt like I was shaking or having a seizure. Tremors were passing through my body as I stared at her retreating figure. The next thing I know those two goons, Sam and Jared dragged me off into the forest behind school. The tremor had not stopped.

"What the hell is going on!" I screamed at Sam. My bones felt like they were growing at an alarming rate and my muscles were stretching to keep up with the. It didn't hurt per say but was very uncomfortable. They looked at each other and started laughing saying how I got beat up by a little 5'0" girl. I got so angry at this I burst. I looked around me seeing everything from a different angle. It was like I had opened my eyes for the first time. I could see and hear and smell things so much more clearly no than I could before.

"Wow that was quick" Sam whispered to Jared. I rolled my eyes going to say something really sarcastic back when all that came out was a howl. Now that really creeped me out. I was utterly confused until Sam said to me "Paul you are a werewolf just like me and Jared. Now I need you to calm down so you can phase back. I'll take you to my house and discuss this with you. Okay." I could not stop thinking I'M A FUCKING WEREWOLF.

**BPOV**

As I entered my Spanish class I said to the teacher

B -"siento que estoy tarde, me… perdido" (sorry I'm late, I got… lost) trying to sweet talk her into letting me off.

Teacher – "¿usted habla con fluidez español?" (you speak fluent Spanish?)

B – "casi" (almost)

Teacher – "mi nombre es la señora Norman, por favor, sentarse al lado de Jacob" (my name is Mrs Norman, please sit beside Jacob)

I took a seat next to Jake relieved I had a friend to calm me down. Ten minutes into the lesson he whispers into my ear

"Why am I hearing you sassed Paul Lahote the scariest man at Forks High then beat him up?" wow there really is a rumour mill here isn't there.

"I could never beat up a giant like that but I gave him my best sass" I went on to tell Jake the entire story which ended in him laughing so hard he was sent out of the class and me blushing as per usual. I decided that if I stayed away from Paul I was really going to like it here.

**SPOV**

We eventually got Paul to phase back. EVENTUALLY after about four hours. We took him to my house described to him that all the myths and legends about the wolves and the cold ones are true. He actually seemed quite pleased with the fact he was a werewolf. We told him the ups and downs of being a werewolf, how to kill a vampire and about imprinting. I just knew it was going to be a while until Paul calmed his wolf down enough to re-join society. We will just have to take each moment as it comes – and leave a lot more pairs of shorts in the woods just in case.


End file.
